fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Sakyo
Ryu Sakyo (リュウ左京 Ryū Sakyō) also known as The Shadow Swordsman, is a Independent Mage who started the Shadow Rebellion against the Magic Council. He was banned from any guild and the Kingdom of Fiore from the Magic Council. He is the founder and frist former leader of the Shadow Hunters. Appearance Ryu's young age appearance is a skinny pale boy who has black eyes and black spiky length hair. Ryu is quite handsome looking to girls near his age. Ryu's clothing is a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a Fenjeo (Night) crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and blue shoes. He wore a short blue-clothed band with the Genjeo (Watcher) crest on the metallic plate. Putting togeather the Fenjeo and Genjeo making it say Night Watcher. He has a blue knife carrer on his left thigh. He carrys five Kunai, a black dagger designed for thrusting and a Vexsou, four-bladed sword for combat. Ryu appearance changed when coming back to Fiore as he grown taller, aged the four years, his hair is longer, darker color and lot more muscular. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt, which is opened at the chest, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a pair of brown shoes. He also wore black arm guards with the Shadow Hunters logo on them, that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He keeps his five Kunai but gets ride of his Vexsou adding one dragon looking knife and a sword with a silver handle. Later on, Ryu changes clothes again but not much different. He changes his shirt to a dark grey sleeveless shirt, wears the same shoes but different color to grey and his arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists. When part of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu wears a standard Shadow Robe, a dark cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. When dropping down from the Leader of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu stops wearing the Shadow Robe but wears it on special occasions. Personality As a little kid, Ryu was a shy and kind boy who loved his family very much. However his personality change and made him evil do to his parents life taken. When growing up durning battles, he is shown to have no mercy to his allies or enemies, keeps attacking his enemies until they are crushed to the ground. He also enjoyed terrorizing other mages and hade a power-hungry personality. He never thought of anyone as a friend only a allie or enemie. He was seen to be arrogant, quiet, by himeslef most of the time and not caring about the ones around him that he hurt. When coming back to Fiore, Ryu's personality changes alot do to leaving and gains new beliefs about the world, people and power that he controls. Unlike his childhood his thust of power changes making him clam, soft-spoken and rarely shows any sign of distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Some of believing of gaining more power still stays with him as seen when talking to himself about it when training by himself. When confronted, Ryu is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, if about power he usually trys to make the person feel less then him having a chance to attack if needed. His strong sense of pride takes his work of killing all wizards and there society very seriously, works with all his intelligence to get the job done. When he was leader of the Shadow Hunters, Ryu controls his minions through acquired respect or fear. Category:Character